Break
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Training on Kamino prepared Commander Cody and Captain Rex for a lot of situations...but not for this. Kidnapped while scouting, Cody and Rex will have to fight to keep from breaking as they find themselves thrust into a situation they could never imagine. They can only hope that their Generals will save them in time. Part 2 of BREAK series
1. Taken

Okay, so warning, this does contain rape, torture etc...

This is also crossposted on AO3 under the name CaptainRex_ika.

This is Part 2 in the series, though you don't need to read Fracture for this one, it's just a bonus.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan slowly opened his grey-blue eyes, aware of a warm weight draped across his midsection and curled against his side. Smiling, he looked down at the one curled up next to him on the bed, looking at a sleepy mess of black curls resting on his chest. Obi-Wan gently carded his fingers through the curls, smiling once more at the sleepy mumble coming from the stirring figure.

"Cody, dearest, it's time to wake up," Obi-Wan murmured fondly. Cody gave a groan, curling up closer, arm tightening around Obi-Wan's bare midsection.

"Don't wanna," Cody mumbled tiredly, tilting his head up to look at Obi-Wan, amber eyes tired but playful. "Can't we just stay here?" Obi-Wan chuckled as he traced the scar beside Cody's left eye.

Cody was never a morning person.

"I wish we could, darling, but there is a war on and I am expected in the Council chambers in an hour." Cody just grumbled again at Obi-Wan's reasonable explanation, curling up closer. Obi-Wan left his hand drift down, nails scratching lightly against Cody's tanned skin, tracing his spine and making Cody arch at the touch.

Obi-Wan smiled as Cody closed his eyes, content, at Obi-Wan's ministrations to his back.

He had been surprised when his Commander had appeared at the door to his quarters on _the__ Negotiator_, the usually calm clone nervous and stammering over his words as he confessed his attraction to Obi-Wan, his amber eyes down-cast to the floor as not to see Obi-Wan's reaction. Obi-Wan had just pulled him close, heart soaring at the confirmation that his own feelings were reciprocated, Cody all but collapsing in relief that Obi-Wan felt the same and he wasn't going to be decommissioned (not that he believed Obi-Wan would ever do such a thing).

"Co-dy," Obi-Wan sang, fingers marching their way back up to nestle in Cody's curls. "It's time to get up."

"You're a horrible human," Cody grumbled, shooting him a look as he finally sat up, stretching out his limbs. Obi-Wan smirked as he watched the muscles in Cody's back and arms tense and flex as he stretched.

Such a sight.

Of course, Cody caught him staring. "Stop perving," he teased as he turned around, planting a quick kiss against Obi-Wan's lips. Obi-Wan grinned against the kiss, pulling Cody against him once more to kiss him soundly, just to make sure.

"You keep doin' that and you're going to be late," Cody chuckled as he pulled away to take a breath, "and I _don't_ want Windu coming around to find out where you are." Obi-Wan grimaced as that thought.

Yeah, definitely did _not_ want Windu walking in on him and Cody having a tender moment, especially since there was a _'no attachments'_ rule Obi-Wan was _meant_ to be following but was enjoying _breaking_ so much more.

They both got up, getting dressed quickly.

Obi-Wan turned to look at his partner, grey eyes taking him in.

Cody was pulling on the last bits of his yellow-gold detailed armour, adjusting his gauntlets, though Obi-Wan could still see the leanness of the Commander, despite the bulky armour. His black curls had been brushed back into a semi-reasonable mess, but that would be hidden by his helmet soon. Cody's amber eyes turned to look at him, brightening when he caught sight of Obi-Wan, a teasing smile, which only Obi-Wan ever saw, pulling at his soft lips.

Obi-Wan couldn't get enough of him.

A heavy feeling settled in his stomach as he kept his grey eyes on Cody, as though if he looked away Cody would disappear.

"Are you okay, _cyare_?" Cody asked gently, stepping in front of him, hands reaching up to cradle Obi-Wan's face, thumbs rubbing comfortingly at Obi-Wan's cheekbones. Obi-Wan blinked, coming back to focus on Cody.

"Yes, I-I believe so," Obi-Wan murmured. Cody tilted his head, amber eyes examining him closely.

"Something to do with the Force?" Cody asked, concerned.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his copper hair, messing it up slightly. "Yes, a feeling as though…as though I'm going to lose you," Obi-Wan admitted. Cody pulled Obi-Wan close, ignoring Obi-Wan's grumbled protest about his hard armour, holding him close as he nuzzled his face into Obi-Wan's copper hair.

"You won't lose me," Cody promised. "I'll _always_ come back to you." Obi-Wan relaxed, wrapped his arms around Cody's waist.

"Even with the war?" Obi-Wan questioned gently. They both knew it was a possibly that one or both of them would not survive the war. Cody just pulled back, grabbing Obi-Wan's hand and lifting it to his mouth, kissing it gently.

Cody smiled at him. "Of course, _cyare_, not even this war will keep me away from you." Obi-Wan smiled at that, moving to rest his forehead against Cody's, staring into his eyes. He groaned as his chrono beeped, a reminder that his meeting was soon. Cody chuckled and pulled back.

"You're going to be late," he sang teasingly.

"Worth it," Obi-Wan retorted, winking at Cody. Cody just laughed as he picked up his helmet. They both left the apartment, both quiet until they stopped as they reached the main foyer, where they would part ways.

"Well, Commander, thank you for that report," Obi-Wan said evenly, ever the calm General, in case of being overheard (which they were counting on). Cody smirked, thankfully hidden under his helmet.

"My pleasure, General, I will see you back on _The Negotiator_," Cody replied, voice that of a calm, loyal Commander. Obi-Wan winked at him before he turned to go to his meeting. Cody headed back to the barracks to prepare his men.

Cody took off his helmet as he reached the barracks, tucking it under his arm as he walked inside the building, going straight to his shared quarters with Captain Rex, knowing he'd find the other there.

Rex met him in front of his room, a teasing grin playing on the blond clone's lips. Cody just rolled his eyes, walking past Rex as he headed towards the mess. Rex fell into step beside him.

"Well, well, you are late this morning," Rex teased, a small spring in his step as he got to tease his _ori'vod_. "Good lay then?"

"Rex, just because you're my favourite _vod_ does not mean I will not end you," Cody replied deadpanned, causing Rex to snort.

"I better be your favourite," Rex muttered, looking to Cody, who smirked. "Gods forbid that _Wolffe_ or _Ponds_ is your favourite,"

"You forgot Bly," Cody pointed out with a grin as they reached the mess. Rex shot him an unamused glare.

"He has General Secura, he doesn't care if he's anyone's favourite but hers," Rex retorted, making Cody snort with suppressed laughter. They grabbed their breakfast, nodding to the men from the 501st and 212th who greeted them.

Cody sat down at one of the grey tables, Rex sitting across from him.

"But in all seriousness, how is Kenobi?" Rex asked as he set his helmet down beside his meal tray. Cody glanced at the blue Jaig Eyes decorating Rex's helmet before turning his gaze onto his _vod_, suspicious.

"In what way?" he asked cautiously. Rex grinned at that, his golden-brown eyes glimmering.

"I was just wondering why you were late, that's all," Rex answered, "I mean, it's not like I have my own Jedi friend to go…_play_ with,"

Cody let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like "_Fives,_" causing Rex to scowl. Cody smirked at Rex's scowl before giving a shrug, answering Rex's previous question. "He had a Force moment," he answered simply. "Went all quiet and just stared at me, like I was going to disappear if he stopped, turned out he felt like he was going to lose me." Rex looked worried at that. Cody just give his brother a reassuring smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rex," Cody soothed him. Rex gave a small grin.

"Well, you're the most stubborn out of all of us, if anyone is gonna survive, it's going to be you," Rex admitted, causing Cody to chuckle.

"I'm pretty certain _you're_ the most stubborn, _di'kut,_" Cody replied, grinning.

They lapsed into easy conversation after that, planning some training drills for both of their battalions.

"Please keep Hardcase away from the live ammunitions during the training drills, please, I want to live," Fives voice entered their conversation as the ARC trooper slid in to sit beside Rex on the bench, causing the blond 501st Captain to smile slightly. Tup, Kix, Jesse, Echo and Hardcase all joined them as well, their 501st blue quickly outnumbering Cody's lone 212th gold.

"We'll try," Rex snorted in reply to Fives plea, "but we all know how twitchy he gets when he doesn't get the big gun."

Cody's comm chimed, causing a hush to fall over the group as he answered, "Cody."

"_Ah, Commander, we're being sent on a joint mission with the 501st, could you get the boys ready to go by fifteen-hundred?_" Obi-Wan's voice replied, all business like. Cody smiled at that.

"They'll be ready, sir," he replied.

"_Good man, Cody, I'll meet you on The Negotiator,_" Obi-Wan responded fondly before he ended the comm. Cody rolled his eyes at the sound of kissy noises being made.

"Don't make me put all of you on sanitation duties, you know I'll do it," Cody threatened them, eyes landing on Rex, who did his best to look innocent. The group quickly went quiet, with Kix giving Cody a sympathetic roll of his eyes as he looked at his brothers. Cody grinned at the medic.

"Well, you all heard Kenobi," Cody sighed. "Rex, make sure the 501st is ready to go by then."

"Will do, Codes," Rex answered easily. Cody got to his feet and went to prepare his men.

* * *

The next two rotations passed in a whirlwind of them travelling to a small planet called Solstice before engaging with the Separatists forces. They had managed to drive the enemy back, clearing several villages, when the Generals called them to make camp.

Cody walked through the campsite, checking on his men, making sure they were settled and making sure there were guards on duty at every moment. Cody went and checked on the wounded, Kix giving him the rundown on the number and seriousness of the wounded under his care. Satisfied that the wounded were in good hands, Cody went off to find the General to report.

He found Obi-Wan standing with Anakin, his Padawan Ahsoka, and Rex, as they all looked at some maps of the area, highlighted where the enemy were gathering. Obi-Wan looked up, feeling Cody's approach, and smiled warmly at him. Cody pulled off his helmet, tucking it under his arm as he stopped beside Obi-Wan.

"Cody, how did your rounds go?" Obi-Wan asked, stopping talks of plans for now.

"Good, General, all men are settled with guard rosters set, and the wounded are in the capable hands of Kix and Helix," reported Cody formally. Obi-Wan nodded, grey eyes taking in Cody's armour, which had a few new marks on it from some close calls, though that was nothing new from a battle. Cody tilted his head slightly, trying to reassure his _cyare_ without words that he was okay. Obi-Wan gave a small nod, turning back to the map.

"I was actually going to take Captain Rex to scout this nearby village that we just cleared," Cody pointed it out on the map, "to make sure no droids have come back to it that will threaten us during the night." Obi-Wan gave a slow nod, stroking his beard.

"Sounds like a good idea," he said slowly. "Okay, but be careful, both of you." Cody gave Obi-Wan one last smile before he jammed on his helmet, Rex following suit.

"Sure ya don't want to give him a goodbye kiss?" Rex teased through their private channel.

"Rex, I will assign you to latrine duty, I can actually do that," Cody reminded him. "I'm sure your men will get a kick out of it, especially _Fives_." He smirked at the sound of Rex's grumbled muttering over the comm.

The two headed off after giving final instructions to their seconds.

"Ugh, I hate jungle planets," Rex complained as he tripped over yet _another_ vine hidden amongst the fallen foliage. Cody barely kept from laughing at the sight of his brother stumbling around.

"Come on, Captain, it's better than a swamp planet," Cody replied teasingly.

"Ha ha, laugh it up, Commander," Rex retorted deadpan.

They finally reached the deserted village, its occupants long since fled once the Separatists had begun destroying the buildings, aiming to kill. Cody and Rex walked around the crumbled buildings, keeping an eye on their HUDs for any heat signatures or movements.

"They really did a number on this place," Rex muttered darkly, head turning as he took in the destroyed buildings.

"The Seppies don't give a damn about civilian life," Cody sighed, shaking his head. He quickly spun around as he heard a grunt of pain from Rex. Rex was plucking a dart from his neck, shaking his head dizzily. Cody quickly jogged over to his side, hand going to support Rex's arm as he swayed.

"Rex! What happened? Do you feel okay?" Cody questioned quickly as he examined the dart Rex was holding.

"I-I don't know, I feel weird, Codes," Rex murmured, voice slurring, as he swayed. Cody blinked rapidly a few times to activate scans on his HUD, looking for any lifeforms to find who had shot the dart and who to defend his brother and himself from. Rex's knees buckled under him, sending him to the ground, Cody quickly crouching beside him and yanking his helmet off. Rex's eyes were glazed as he blinked rapidly, as though trying to clear his vision, sweat appearing in Rex's hairline. Rex's golden eyes landed on him, widening slightly.

"C-Cody, behind you," Rex whispered before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped forward into Cody's arms. Cody quickly, but carefully, laid Rex on the ground before he turned, defending himself against a blow aiming for his head. The force of it still knocked his helmet off. Cody reached for his blaster but it was quickly kicked from his hand by his attacker, sending it skidding across the ground, leaving him to fight hand to hand.

Cody glared at masked attacker as he took a few steps back, making sure to protect Rex while he was so vulnerable.

He needed Obi-Wan.

Cody reached to his comm but never reached it, another attacker lunging at him from the side, tackling him to the ground. Cody hit the dirt hard and was temporarily winded, giving his attackers time to roll him onto his stomach, pinning him down, as they forced his arms behind his back.

Cody struggled under them, trying to break free of their strong grips.

"A Commander and a Captain," one of them sniggered. "We'll be rich,"

"You won't get away with this!" Cody snarled from under them. He hissed in pain as something sharp pricked his neck, breaching his neck seal.

"Ah, Commander, we already have," one of them whispered in his ear before everything went black.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Okay, first chapter done!

Let me know what you think!

HGP


	2. Tram and Tris

Obi-Wan's head snapped up suddenly from where he had been looking over the holographic maps. Anakin also paused, looking at his old Master worriedly.

"Obi-Wan, what is it?" he asked, concerned, glancing at Ahsoka. Obi-Wan didn't answer, instead lifting his comm to his mouth.

"Cody," he spoke, voice worried, "Cody, please respond."

Silence.

"Rex, please respond," Obi-Wan tried instead.

Silence.

Everyone in the immediate vicinity of them went quiet, watching worriedly.

"Cody!" his voice wavered as he called again. Anakin walked over to his side, frowning worriedly.

"Obi-Wan, what is it?" Anakin asked again, worried. Obi-Wan shook his head, running his hand through his hair worriedly, messing it up.

"Something's wrong," Obi-Wan whispered. "I knew I shouldn't have let him go!" Obi-Wan spun around, grey eyes darting around until they landed on a certain clone.

"Crys!" he called out. Crys immediately snapped to attention, walking over.

"Sir," the yellow haired clone answered, "What is it?"

"I need you to track Cody's and Rex's location," Obi-Wan told him. Crys looked at the worried expression and nodded, marching over to the projector and quickly getting to work.

"What do you mean _'something's wrong'_?" Anakin pushed. "What did you sense?" Obi-Wan bit his lip worriedly.

"I felt fear from Cody," he admitted quietly. "It was brief but so strong." Anakin frowned, worried, but also confused.

How did Obi-Wan sense Cody's emotions?

"Sir, I've got them," Crys spoke up suddenly, looking up from the projector. "Their helmet trackers are putting them in the village they went to investigate." Obi-Wan nodded, hand on his lightsaber, before turning and marching to a nearby AT-RT walker. He quickly leapt onto it and took off into the woods.

Anakin rushed after him, yelling over his shoulder, "Ahsoka, stay here!" Ahsoka nodded, looking worriedly to Fives who came to stand beside her. Anakin leapt up onto a second AT-RT, running after Obi-Wan. He found the AT-RT left at the edge of the village. He quickly leapt off of his and ran to Obi-Wan's side as Obi-Wan quickly walked through the destroyed village, grey eyes darting around, desperately trying to find his beloved Commander.

"Obi-Wan, want to tell me what's going on here?!" Anakin panted as he caught up to Obi-Wan.

"Something's wrong," Obi-Wan croaked. "I can't sense him!" Anakin turned, grabbing Obi-Wan's arm and forcing him to stop. Obi-Wan's grey eyes were wild with worry. Obi-Wan's eyes finally met Anakin's and he averted his eyes.

"How are you sensing Cody's emotions from so far away?" Anakin asked. "That isn't possible with him being non-sensitive!"

"This isn't the time!" Obi-Wan snarled, wrenching his arm out of Anakin's grip. "We have to find Cody and Rex!" Obi-Wan turned to stalk away before he froze, his body going rigid. "No!" Obi-Wan whispered, voice hoarse, before he darted away. Anakin hurried after him.

His heart stopped when he realized what Obi-Wan had seen and was currently falling to his knees beside.

Cody's and Rex's helmets were lying abandoned in the middle of the street.

Obi-Wan picked up Cody's helmet, resting his forehead against the forehead of the helmet.

"Rex!" Anakin barked into his comm.

They had to be here! They had to be close!

They both turned their heads as they heard Anakin's voice echo. Anakin's blue eyes detected a blinking light, somewhat buried in the dirt. He walked over, crouching beside it, and carefully extracting it.

"It's Rex's comm," Anakin sighed, grasping it in his hand as he stood up, walking back over to Obi-Wan, who still had his head pressed against Cody's helmet.

"I knew they shouldn't have gone, I just knew it," Obi-Wan was murmuring, "but he _promised_ me."

Anakin chose to ignore Obi-Wan's muttering, for now, glancing around. He located Cody's comm, which had been broken into pieces, and an odd dart. Anakin frowned, examining the dart.

"Who do you think has done this?" Anakin asked, looking to Obi-Wan. "It can't be the Separatists, they wouldn't have left Cody and Rex alive," he winced at Obi-Wan's small moan, "and there's no blaster marks either, well…new ones."

"I don't know, Anakin, but I don't have a good feeling about this," Obi-Wan finally spoke up, voice hoarse. Anakin nodded before lifting his comm once again.

"Ahsoka, come in," he sighed.

"_I'm here, Master, did you find them?_" Ahsoka's hopeful voice answered. Anakin sighed, hesitating.

"No, we found their helmets and their comms," Anakin replied. "No trace of them."

"_But the Seppies wouldn't take them? Would they? I mean, Cody and Rex wouldn't go down easily_," Ahsoka asked, confused. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan as he stood, Cody's helmet still clutched tightly in his hands. Obi-Wan was looking around, confused.

"There are no droids here," he spoke up, looking around. "This army here is made up of battle droids and they wouldn't use darts," Obi-Wan nodded to the dart still held in Anakin's hand. "Something else is going on here."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "Ahsoka, get the men ready, we need to search for them."

"_Got it, Skyguy, we'll be there in ten_,"

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan, who was staring at Cody's helmet once more.

"Obi-Wan?" he questioned gently. Obi-Wan looked up, glancing towards the sky.

"I-I can't sense him," Obi-Wan admitted. "I don't even know if he's on the planet or alive anymore." Anakin went over, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"We'll find them, Obi-Wan," he promised, going to contact Admiral Yularen to watch for any ships departing the planet. Obi-Wan nodded absently, looking back to the helmet he had spent so many days staring at and memorizing. Memorizing every scratch and dent, every fleck of the 212th gold colour decorating his helmet, to the gold fin and cover to the sunbursts on the chin.

"Where are you, Cody?" he whispered. Anakin gave him a look, silently vowing to get to the bottom of Obi-Wan's weird behaviour later.

* * *

Everything _ached_, that was the first thing Captain Rex became aware of.

Pain from his shoulders to his heavy head. Slowly, he blinked open his eyes, wincing as he lifted his head up from where it had hanging down, chin against chest. Quickly glancing up, Rex saw that he was hanging by his arms from the wall, manacles fastened securely around his wrists, which were no longer protected by his gauntlets. All of his armour had been stripped from him, leaving him in just his blacks.

That would explain why his shoulders hurt.

Rex turned his gaze to the room he was held in. Metal walls, cold, no windows, a typical cell then. His golden eyes widened when he finally noticed that there was a familiar figure chained to the wall opposite him, slumped in his own chains, head hanging down limply, and chin against chest. Cody's armour was gone too, leaving the lean Commander in his blacks as well.

"Cody!" Rex called out worriedly. "Cody, wake up!" Cody gave a small moan, but remained still. Rex looked around, trying to remain calm, as he searched for a way to escape.

They had been trained for this on Kamino.

Rex tilted his head up to examine the manacles around the wrist. They were silver and seamless, no way to pick them then. Rex swore under his breath. That would make things harder. Gritting his teeth, Rex looked back to Cody.

"Cody, wake up, _ner vod_!" Rex called. He twisted his head to the right when he heard the door opening. Someone tall stood in the doorway, face shrouded in shadows due to the bright light behind him.

"Oh, he won't be waking for a little while yet," the figure said. "We dosed him with a higher sedative compared to you." Rex glared as the figure walked into the room. It was a male human, with dirty long blond hair, and dark eyes. He came to a stop in front of Rex, crossing his arms across his chest as he regarded the chained clone in front of him. Rex glared back, fists clenching in his manacles.

"What do you want from us?" Rex hissed out, golden brown eyes flashing. The man grinned, giving a small dismissive wave of his hand.

"You were a bounty," he replied. "Well, not you and him in particular, just high ranking clones. You two were the unlucky ones, we only had once chance." Rex snarled as the man walked over to Cody, tilting the unconscious clone's head up to examine his face.

"Get away from him!" Rex snarled, fighting against his bonds. The man smiled, letting Cody's head drop back down, before he turned and walked back to Rex.

"Your friend here put up quite a fight, but we were long prepared for you two," the man continued.

"Why?" Rex asked. "Why is there a bounty on high ranking clones?"

"Because we want to know what you know," the man answered. "All those secrets that the Jedi trust you with."

Rex scoffed. "Good luck, we _don't _**_talk_**." The man just smiled, giving a shrug.

"That's what we were counting on," he grinned, tilting his head, dark eyes glinting with malicious intent. "We're just waiting for two more to join our little party and then we can begin."

"Our Generals will come for us," Rex growled, threatening. The man just laughed as he walked towards the door.

"They won't find you, we took you off planet as soon as we sedated that one," the man laughed, flicking his head towards Cody. "See you soon." The door slammed shut behind him, leaving Rex alone with his thoughts.

"Well, that was enlightening," Rex swung his head around once more to look at Cody, who was tiredly lifting his head.

"Codes!" Rex breathed out, relieved. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since that _chakaar_ touched me," Cody grumbled. "He stank." Rex chuckled at his surly brother, relieved that he was awake. Cody glanced around the room, grimacing.

"Well, they aren't very imaginative, are they?" Cody asked. Rex shook his head.

"No," Rex agreed, "but this is nothing that the long-necks didn't prepare us for."

They had been _well_ taught to resist torture since they had been cadets. It had been gruelling and spirit-breaking to the young cadets, many not surviving the _training_. The Kaminoans didn't care about their mental and emotional well-being, only that they could resist torture and interrogation.

The Jedi had been appalled once they had learnt of the Kaminoans _techniques_ and quickly put an end to the torture of the clones. Rex and Cody had been some of the last to go through it.

Cody had spoken to Obi-Wan about it once, the Jedi had immediately pulled him into his arms, holding him close and apologizing profusely. "_No one should have to go through that, Cody, least of all children. You didn't deserve to be put through that, no one does_," Obi-Wan had whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks as Cody had told him off the different tortures and methods that Kaminoans had used on him and his brothers.

Hours passed slowly in their bland cell.

"Mmm, it would have to be the time that Hardcase somehow managed to get stuck in a vent," Rex answered Cody's question of weirdest situation one of their troopers had gotten involved in. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Everything Hardcase does is weird," Cody retorted.

"Oi, leave my poor _vod_ alone," Rex replied, grinning. "Don't make me bring up Waxer and Boil."

Cody snorted. "They're normal…relatively," he added, seeing Rex's look.

"You mean besides the fact they almost adopted a Twi'lek child?" Rex grinned. "Or what Boil calls facial hair?"

"What about Kix's hair style then?" Cody poked back. "Lightning bolts?"

"Hey, they suit him," Rex sniggered. "Goes with the tattoo,"

"_A Good Droid Is a Dead One_," Cody recited. "What made him get that one?"

"Probably some dumbass dare with Jesse, probably why he got the damn cog tattooed on his entire forehead" Rex replied, rolling his eyes. "Those two get up to some shenanigans when, you know, they actually come up for air from all that making out I always walk in on." Cody's eyes glittered teasingly at Rex's answer.

"Yes, all accidently of course," Cody teased. Rex rolled his eyes once more, something he did quite a bit as a Captain and _vod_ of Cody.

"You have no idea how disturbing it is to walk in and be flashed by their _shebs_," Rex grumbled as Cody gave a howl of laughter. Rex gave a slight hiss of pain as he shifted, pain piercing his shoulders. Cody stopped laughing to give him a worried and sympathetic look.

"You okay, _vod'ika_?" Cody asked, concerned, in protective brother mode. Rex gave a nod and sighed.

"Hangin' in there," he winked. Cody gave a groan, rolling his eyes.

"That was terrible, Rex'ika, terrible," Cody muttered.

They both looked around as the door opened, figures wheeling in a table.

"Ah, Codes, the torture implements are here," Rex smirked, looking at his brother. Cody gave a nod, amber eyes eyeing off the assortment of vibroblades, the metal bars, and what looked like an electrowhip.

He looked to Rex and smirked. "Not very impressive, is it?"

"I have heard you command clones were a tough sort," Rex and Cody turned their heads to look at the speaker.

He was a humanoid species but with violet tinged skin, silver eyes, and long, pure white hair which was braided at the sides of his head, leading into a ponytail at the back of his head. He was dressed in tailored black slacks and an elegant, expensive looking white shirt.

"I agree, brother, I've heard the same," another male of the same species spoke up as he came to stand beside the first. He looked almost identical to the first, save for the red-purple hair that was hanging in loose curls at his shoulders, and the piercing green eyes. He was dressed in dark pants as well, but wearing a dark red shirt that surprisingly went with his soft violet skin.

"You must be the two that Stinky over there was waiting for," Cody spoke up, voice calm and even. Rex smirked inwardly.

His unshakeable brother.

The white haired male smiled, tilting his head, as his silver eyes examined Cody. "Yes, we are," he answered, stepping closer to the Commander. "I am Tram, this is my brother Tris,"

"Can't say it's a pleasure," Rex retorted. The red haired male, Tris, grinned.

"Ah, Tram, this will be fun," Tris laughed, looking at Rex closely. Cody was getting unnerved with how closely Tram was examining him, silver eyes unblinking.

"Let's start with some easy questions, shall we?" Tram finally spoke.

"We won't speak," Cody told him firmly. "You will get _nothing_ from us." Tram grinned as he leaned close to Cody, showing his slightly sharper teeth.

"I'm counting on it."

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

There we are…just to let you know, it only gets worse from here!

Review to let me know how you're liking it!

HGP


End file.
